Parentage: In July 2004, a unique Grevillea seedling was discovered by the inventor at his commercial nursery in Kalaru, New South Wales, Australia. The seedling exhibited a very vigorous growth rate, a prostrate growth habit, and pinnatisect leaves. The seedling was presumed to be an interspecific cross of Grevillea hybrid ‘Poorinda Royal Mantle’ (unpatented) and Grevillea hybrid ‘Bronze Rambler’ (unpatented), because the two varieties were being grown in close proximity and the new seedling exhibited characteristics of each variety. The new seedling was isolated and grown to a mature size to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics initially observed. After further evaluation and confirmation of the desirable traits, the claimed plant was selected for commercialization and given the breeder denomination, ‘RR01’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘RR01’ was first asexually reproduced by way of softwood stem cuttings in 2005 at the inventor's nursery in Kalaru, New South Wales, Australia. It was found to grow uniform and reproduce in a stable manner and 10 successive cycles of vegetative propagation have proven to be true to type also.